Honor, Love, and Shinobi
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Heir to two rival clans. Growing up together only to find themselves on the opposite sides. Will they stick their honor and traditions of the clans or embrace love? Either way they were shinobi.


Honor, Love, and Shinobi

0

Naruto x Karai

0

Story Start

0

The chilly night air caused the traveling warrior to let out a shiver. In his injured state it was more difficult to ignore the pains that caused his body to tremble.

Despite it all he toughed it out as he continued his trek across the rooftop with his limp. The longer he continued the more sluggish he could feel his body become. He placed his right hand over his left ribcage as he leaned against the roof access of the building. His breathing became rather sharp, his face grimacing as a quick burst of wind sent a chill through him.

The Turtle's lair was too far away not to mention he would be a sitting duck if he went to the hospital. Why did he rebuke the offer for someone to come along with him? A sigh escaped his lips. As he looked over the edge he wondered how he would safely get down.

A nearly silent footfall from behind him made Naruto turn his head. It was none other than the daughter of the shredder. Karai.

"Evening_ Uzumaki _Naruto," she said, sounding almost cordial, "Nice to see you're still in one piece."

"No thanks to you," he replied with a wry smile. He withdrew a kunai. "Come to finish the job?"

For a moment it looked like sorrow passed through her sea-green eyes. "I take no pleasure in hurting you Naruto. I have no choice but to finish you off. Your refusal to join the Foot Clan leaves you as a loose end that needs to be tied up. You could have served and fought at my side, but you made your decision to oppose me as I have made my decision to eliminate any potential enemy."

"There's always a choice Karai. I was hoping you would choose what was right over what was easy. Either way, this chapter of my life is coming to a close. It seems neither one of us is willing to leave our clan. Both of us are far too stubborn for our own good. Let's just end this."

Karai drew her weapon and ran towards Naruto. He blocked it with his kunai, inches from his face. He jumped away as a sharp grinding sound echoed from the sharp metal. Karai pressed the attack, skilled strike after skilled strike pressed the injured blond on the defensive. He could barely defend himself. He would have been dead several times over if he wasn't so familiar with her techniques. Those who understood the art of the sword wouldn't help but become enchanted by the beauty of her technique. He would be lying if he said he didn't find this woman beautiful. If things had been different then maybe they could have been…

With one last strike the kunai in the blond's hand was sent flying over the rooftop. At the side of his eye Naruto watched as the tool bounced off the fire escape several times, with several clanks before finally dropping on the top of a dumpster with a resounding crash before sliding off and hitting the ground.

Naruto's attention turned to Karai who followed up, but for a brief moment there was a moment of hesitation. Didn't all their time together mean anything? All the training they went through. All their conversations right under the nose of the Shredder. The harmonious bond between their two clans shattered out of Oroku Saki's greed and theft of one of the Uzumaki's coveted treasures. At the last second he moved to the side, the blade drawing blood as he attacked her in typical Naruto fashion he head-butted Karai sending her crashing down onto the roof top.

Naruto tipped over landing just above Karai and grasping her blade. He had the blade poised at her throat. "How ironic. Who would have thought I would have trained and grew up with my own killer? My life is yours…Naruto ."

He could have ended it in one slash. One simple motion and she would be gone from his life forever. Though did he want that? Was she not simply a victim of circumstance? He could not deny or ignore the innocent blood on her hands at the order of the shredder. That was then he moved. His body knowing something his mind didn't as he pressed his mouth against hers. The blade was flung to the side as his stiff arm bent and he pressed against her womanly form. She was definitely going to kill him.

At that moment a claim she made came to his mind. Only a warrior that could defeat her battle and measure up to her requirements would earn the right to share her bed. He was more than sure this sudden display of familiarity would incur her wrath. Especially since unlike all the situations which were exaggerated in practically everything, the woman was actually literally trying to kill him. Her certain grasp of her free hand wrapping around his neck caused him to almost go rigid as he instinctively pulled away.

"Do not toy with me Naruto. I am not some simple nightwalker to which you can toy with, with your indecision. For a while I have been struggling with my indecision in terms with you. Our similarities are so obvious a simpleton can see it. You interest me and I have yet to find a problem I cannot overcome. As far as I am concerned you're gesture has proven this interest is mutual and I tend to solve this problem I'm sure we'll both find very…beneficial."

Naruto found himself speechless. One moment she was trying to kill him and the next she was kissing him. It was official. He was never going to understand women. Though, one thing was certain. When Karai once more pressed her lips against his, he readily kissed her back.


End file.
